Forum:Sources to find!
We have lots of sourceless stuff. Find some answers and get a shiny medal. The following pages are listed with sourceless: * 9493 X-Wing * Nobu * Part 46122645 * Ratlin The following inventories are listed as sourceless: * Inventory:1349 LEGO Studios Steven Spielberg MovieMaker Set * Inventory:2111 Kai * Inventory:5188 Seats, Steering Wheels and Windscreens * Inventory:841 Baseplate - Green/Yellow * Inventory:Alien Trooper * Inventory:Crazy Scientist * Inventory:Gypsy Moth * Inventory:ISS Crew Member 1 * Inventory:ISS Crew Member 2 * Inventory:ISS Crew Member 3 * Inventory:Lion Prince The following information on pages are in need of citation: * 3340 Star Wars - Only four Star Wars Minifigure only sets were ever made, as George Lucas decided when the LEGO Group extended the contract back in 2009 that they will not be allowed to sell Star Wars Minifigure-based sets. The reason for this is unknown. It most likely has to do with Hasbro's contract to character-specific playsets. * 3341 Star Wars 2 - Only four Star Wars minifigure sets were released. As part of the extension of LEGO's contract with Lucasfilm for the rights of creating Star Wars LEGO, George Lucas decided that The LEGO Group could not make any more individual minifigure sets. The reason for this is unknown. * 3342 Star Wars 3 - * Only four Star Wars Minifigure only sets where ever made because George Lucas decided when The LEGO Group extended the contract back in 2009 that they would not be allowed to sell Star Wars Minifigures only sets. The reason for this is unknown. * 5503 DUPLO Dog - This is a description taken from the LEGO Book. Please do not modify it. BRICK COLLECTIONS Main Description: As a toddler grows, so does his or her DUPLO brick collection. Parents can get extra pieces in a variety of handy storage containers, from sturdy plastic buckets to this friendly dachshund storage tube that comes with 32 bricks inside its see-through cylinder body. Extra: This stretched-out pooch doesn't just carry bricks. Thanks to its collar, it can connect to them too! * Agent Trace - She also has a crush on Agent Chase. * BIONICLE society - Stone: Stone-powered beings can control rock; including creating rock walls, shaping rock into different forms, and detecting stress points in stone walls. Stone power can technically control sand as well (as sand is tiny rock particles), but this is rarely used in order to avoid confusion with Earth power. Minor Stone ability grants some physical strength. The power of stone cannot effect terrain and soil. * Castle (2007) - The theme ran until 2009, and replaced with Kingdoms due to the fact that there has been complaints that this theme focuses more on a "fantasy land". * Clutch Powers - Clutch is famous, due to being the best LEGO explorer, and heroic. He stars as the main character of the new movie and is portrayed by "Chuck" star Ryan McPartlin. LEGO has publicly stated that Clutch Powers is "An Indiana Jones-type character with the dashing looks of Lou Diamond Phillips." * Hover Hawk - * The Hover Hawk looks similar to Hellcat Cruisers from Jak II. * Jay (Ninjago) - *Some people thought that his "eyebrow cut" was a manufacturing defect. * Jempa - * He was voiced by Kwesi Boakye in LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace. * Johnny Thunder - He is thought by many to be based on Indiana Jones. * LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty - Appearances: Harry Potter * Land of the Vikings - The Land of the Vikings is an area of LEGOLAND Windsor and the park's biggest expansion of the park to date. It opened to the public in 2007 and boasts four different rides and a games stall. * Master Builder Event - Master Builder Events are events at United States LEGO stores. The public can help construct eight foot models of various characters and can guess the amount of bricks used. * Stormtrooper - *In 2009, a world record for the most LEGO stormtroopers assembled in 4 hours was held. It was completed by JETIX/Nitro Magazine. * Untitled LEGO movie - *Phil Lord and Chris Miller claimed that the movie may have "A hyper Stop-motion" involved. - Kingcjc 10:42, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Comments Do we get a map like Dora does for all these? - 10:43, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :I'm going to presume you mean Dora the Explorer? - Kingcjc 10:45, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Pshhh who wouldn't?! - 10:55, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Nobu-here in Kai's story. Berrybrick (Talk) 10:57, September 6, 2011 (UTC) * Ooh mass source cleanup- looks interesting :) Here's a couple of things I found: The Jempa voice: IMDB says no (it says Nika Futterman). Did a Google search for "friendly dachshund storage tube that comes with 32 bricks", the only result was the Brickipedia page it was on, so I'm guessing if it's true, it didn't come from an online source. The Jay and Johnny Thunder sentences are just a few people thinking things, personally I'd get rid of it due to it not being noteworthy, so what if a few people think things, doesn't make them true. I could post somewhere that I think Sensei Wu looks like a duck when he's turned upside down, then "source it", doesn't mean the sentence "some people think that Sensei Wu looks like a duck when he's turned upside down" should be included in the article. Quickly skimmed Bombad Bounty looking for Harry Potter, didn't see him anywhere, and I can't remember ever seeing him before. Of course that doesn't mean he isn't hidden in there somewhere. 12:28, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ** And 9493 is just rumour (I'm certain it's true, and I think you yourself said it'd probably be ok to create articles if the sets are listed on JediNews). And while I'm here (off-topic) but could someone pleease change the Ki-Adi-Mundi logo? I don't know about Oasis people, but on Monobook he's really freaky looking, and it's been over a month now (I do still come here to look things up from time to time, and having his huge face in the corner of my screen is pretty disconcerting, and the logo overall is very Monobook-unfriendly) 12:32, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ***Lol - I've got one planned for October, but nothing for this month. - Kingcjc 14:50, September 6, 2011 (UTC) **** I've taken care of that now- no logo's better than that scary thing :P Also I believe you can strike 9493 now :) 01:14, September 8, 2011 (UTC) * I found a source for the inventory for Gypsy Moth which I have put into the article. 16:27, September 9, 2011 (UTC) * Tomorrow, all without sources shall be cleaned up and stuff. (Other than inventories, as they work differently). Any last minute sources to be added guys? - Kingcjc 08:36, September 17, 2011 (UTC)